parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
The Little Tibetan Mastiff (Abeiscool40 Style) Part 18-The Wedding Ship
(Cut to late afternoon. The wedding ship starts to leave.) (Bodi arrives at the dock to see the wedding ship depart. Once the ship is gone, Bodi sits down, starting to cry. Sally walks over to the former merdog and feels sorry for him.) (A tear rolls down Bodi's face and falls onto the water's surface. Shanti started shedding tears as well.) (Cut to Izzy flying on a winged contraption and humming the wedding theme to herself until she hears Bodi's voice.) (She sees the wedding ship and looks through the porthole. To her surprise, this is not Bodi at all! This is Brad.) *Brad: What a handsome young groom I'll make My dear I'll look divine (chuckles) (Brad is in the dressing room. He is now wearing a white tuxedo, matching vest, and black ballet flats.) *Brad: Things are working out According to my ultimate design (With an evil smirk, Brad takes a hairpin out of his hair and tosses it at the wooden angel carved into the mirror frame, knocking it over a bit, much to Izzy's shock. The teenage girl gulps in horror.) *Brad: Soon I'll have that little merdog And the ocean will be mine (He laughs evilly and looks into the mirror. Brad is really Scar in disguise.) *Izzy: (horrified) The Dark Lion! Oh no! He's gonna... I gotta... (she flies at the window, only to ram into it. Then she flies off to where Bodi and the others are.) BODI! Bodi! Bodi. I was flying. Of course I was flying. And I saw that the latchin...er, the lion was watchin' a mirror, and he was singing with a stolen set of pipes! (grabs Sally and looks her in both eyes, through clenched teeth) DO YOU HEAR WHAT I'M TELLIN' YOU?! (pounding Sally on the dock before letting the rag doll go) THE FOX IS MARRYING THE DARK LION IN DISGUISE! *Sally: Are you sure about this? *Izzy: Have I ever been wrong? I mean when it's important! *Shanti: What are we gonna do!? (Bodi hears Scar's voice in his head as the sun drops.) *Scar: Before the sun sets on the third day! (With a determined look on his face, Bodi jumps in the water, but he realizes he can't swim well. So Sally cuts a rope with her scissors, and some barrels come rolling down onto the water's surface.) *Sally: Bodi, grab on to that. Shanti, get him to that boat as fast as your feet can carry you! *Shanti: I'll try. (Shanti swims with Bodi holding onto the barrel.) *Sally: I've gotta get to the dog queen. She must know about this. *Izzy: What - What about me? What about ME? *Sally: You, find a way to STALL THAT WEDDING! *Izzy: Stall the wedding. (stammering) Wh-what am I-what- (realizes what Mrs. Calloway had just said) That's it! (She runs off to rally various humans, fairies, dwarves, and friendly monsters.) *Matilda: Move it, let's go, we got an emergency here! (Cut to the wedding in progress. Darma and Brad are walking down the aisle. Darma is wearing a white bridal gown, a tulip headband, matching shoes, a golden necklace, and glass slippers, and Brad is wearing a black bowtie, sparkling white soldier suit, matching opera gloves, and black shoes.) (Brad notices that Sandy is growling at him, but he kicks her in the face. Then he continues with a satisfied look on his face.) (Darma and Brad stop in front of an elderly pufferfish with a red dress and shoes, and a blue hat. Her name is Mrs. Puff. She is reading a book.) *Mrs. Puff: Dearly beloved,... (Shanti is still pulling Bodi toward the ship.) *Shanti: Don't worry, Bodi. We're gonna make it. We're almost there. *Mrs. Puff: Yes, um, do you, Jasmine, take Hans to be your lawfully wedded husband for as long as you both shall live? *Darma: (still under the spell) I do. *Mrs. Puff: Eh, and do you,... (Fairies, dwarves, monsters and humans swoop in for attack, causing great chaos.) (Girls and fairies throw some water and a troll (Poppy) on Hans. Poppy pinches his black nose, making the disguised villain scream. And a dozen pixies plop all over his body, causing him to shut up.) *Mrs. Puff: Then by the power inves- *Brad: (pulling the pixies off himself) Get away from me, you ugly little! (Now Brad is being bounced like a ball by two girls (Margo and Edith) and then is sent flying into the wedding cake.) (During that crazy time, Bodi climbs onto the edge of the ship in the nick of time.) (Brad, who is now a total mess, stands up in the ruined wedding cake, really furious until Silvermist and two Water Fairies jump up and spray water on him.) (Izzy yells loudly in Brad's face.) *Brad: Oh, why you little! (he grabs the crazy girl by the neck and strangles her) (Meanwhile, Georgette is still holding onto Sandy's leash, but the cavegirl breaks free and runs past the wedding guests (including Rita and Lady).) (In the struggle, Sandy bites Brad in the butt, causing him to scream and Izzy to pull the necklace loose. At this, the shell holding Bodi's voice flies into the air, and it crashes onto the floor, releasing Bodi's voice. Instantly, the voice comes out of the shell, and it floats off to him, singing.) (Darma comes out of the spell as he sings, just as Georgette and the guests look at Bodi in surprise, including Brad, who is angry.) (The sphere goes into Bodi's throat as he continues singing.) *Darma: Bodi? *Bodi: Darma. (Sandy runs to Bodi, barking happily. He pets her in response.) *Darma: You-you can talk. Category:Abeiscool40 Category:The Little Mermaid Parts Category:Transcripts Category:Parts